This World
by Katiyana
Summary: Summary :Being in an unusual situation makes Grissom ponder over some things. And the results of those musings.
1. Chapter 1

Title : How In The World ...?

Summary : Being in an unusual situation makes Grissom ponder over some things.

Disclaimer : Not my characters.

Grissom wondered how in the world, had he come to be sitting in a beautifully furnished living, which belonged to of one of the lab technicians, watching the rest of his team members coo over a new-born baby. His whole team had gathered around the new mother and her baby and were apparently very engrossed with the week-old baby, or so he had been told. The baby would never remember this, Grissom knew.

In actual fact, only Catherine and her daughter Lindsey were cooing at the infant. Nick and Warrick were smiling and admiring the baby, between conversing with the mother. Sara was not cooing or admiring the baby, but she was there with a rather curious expression and was watching the baby and her mother quite intently. Greg was talking gibberish and making all sorts of funny faces, the unfortunate thing was that the baby was way too young to respond yet. Even Brass was there, but he was standing over the group and looking at the baby with a slightly tormented expression in his eyes, though he was smiling broadly.

The proud young mother was delighted with the attention showered on her infant daughter by her workmates. The whole team was obviously on very good terms with her, but Grissom had to rack his brains to figure out what her name was. It took him at least half an hour, from the time that they had arrived to correctly place her. Her name, he had found out earlier was Cleo. Cleo was quite new to him, probably been working there for not more than a year. Unless, the techs were especially outstanding or problematic, Grissom took some time to familiarize himself with the new ones, at least a year or two if not more. Ordinary people around him were just ordinary. If not for Catherine, he probably wouldn't be familiar with over half the lab-techs around, some did come and go. But Catherine had made it a point to make sure that he learned the names of at those who had worked there for at least a year. That's right, Catherine, was the one who had dragged him to this baby-worship session after shift, when all he had wanted to do was have some breakfast and get some sleep. Funny, how she was usually the main cause of a lot of things in his life.

Mentally, Grissom ran his mind over the events that had brought him here. He had gone for breakfast with the team at Catherine's urging. She had met them at the diner after going home to pick up Lindsey, as it was a Saturday.

Lindsey had been very excited because after breakfast, she would be going to see Cleo's new baby. Grissom had not understood very much, until Catherine, who was beside him, whispered that Cleo was a lab- tech, who sometimes babysat Lindsey. The eight-year-old talked non- stop to her attentive audience. Lindsey had always been petted and adored by most of his team.

Nick had nieces and nephews and adored children. Warrick was not so fortunate, but it was obvious that he adored the little girl, whose mother he admired. Greg acted younger than Lindsey and connected very well with the child. Brass was fond of her too. Sara was a bit wary of Lindsey but with so much attention from the guys, Lindsey never noticed the fact.

Grissom himself paid a lot of attention to Lindsey and if asked, would freely admit that he adored the little blonde. What may not come up so easily, was the fact that he loved her like she was his own. Sometimes, he wished that she was, even though as a general rule, he didn't like children that much.

Lindsey had been thrilled with the attention and come up with a brilliant idea. She had asked the whole team to come with her and her mother to visit the new baby. Amazingly, the team had agreed, even though it was a Saturday and it had been a somewhat difficult shift. After a phone call to check with Cleo, the whole team had gone to the house.

Sara had made a very feeble attempt to get away by saying that she had some groceries to buy. Lindsey had countered her statement by saying that the shops weren't open yet. And she told Sara that it would be really fun to see the baby. Grissom was quite surprised when Sara had shrugged and agreed to come along.

Grissom had opened his mouth to give his excuse. But then he had caught Catherine's eye. She knew exactly what he was about to do, so she indicated her happy daughter with her eyes. Nick and Warrick were swinging her between them and she was giggling with delight.

Catherine's eyes said, "Do you want to disappoint her?"

Grissom shut his mouth. He had been specifically included in the invitation for this outing after all. Lindsey had named each of the team by name, when calling Cleo to tell her of the additional guests.

So here he was, watching the members of his team pay homage to a tiny infant. It wasn't really that he disliked infants in general, he had just never been to visit someone who had just given birth before.

He had held a new-born before. Just seconds after the infant had emerged in loud protest. She had been the most beautiful creature in the world, the tiny baby in his hands covered with blood and gore. It had not been a visit because he had been there from the beginning of the pregnancy, the entire birthing process and was just naturally there for the events after. That had not been a simple visit to a friend.

With stunning clarity, Grissom remembered the feeling of awe that engulfed him as he held a completely new life in his hands. He had vowed to the baby girl that he would protect her forever. It had been pure uncomplicated love at first sight. Even though, the baby girl had not been his. That fact was so inconsequential.

He spent some time reliving one of the most emotionally charged memories of his life, in his mind. He was so caught up in the memory that he had not realized that the group had shifted.

"Hey," said a voice.

There was a hand on his shoulder.

Grissom blinked into focus. Catherine had touched him and she was holding the baby. She kneeled down to his level and brought the tiny bundle close to him.

"You wanna take a turn holding her, Gil?" asked Catherine, with a radiant smile.

Lindsey was standing beside her mother and nodding her head enthusiastically.

Grissom could never refuse Catherine or the little life that he had sworn to protect forever. He obediently held out his arms and Catherine carefully placed the infant in them.

Grissom was slightly surprised that he remembered the proper way to cradle a new-born. Instinctively, he had supported the fragile head in the crook of his arm. Looking up, he saw the faint look of relief on Cleo's face. It must have been a minor nightmare to trust her precious little baby to him, Gruesome Grissom.

The younger members of the team were stunned. They had expected him to reject the offer or at least have an awkward time trying to cradle the infant. Grissom handled the baby like a pro. Sara had rejected the offer and no one had tried to make her hold the baby.

Brass grinned at the looks on their faces. He had known that Grissom would not have any problems handling the infant. But he couldn't blame Cleo for worrying. It would be another intriguing fact about their enigmatic supervisor, he wondered if they would ever try to figure it out.

Grissom again experienced the sensation of awe, as he cradled the little baby against his body. It wasn't as great as the first time and he suddenly realized that it was what he wanted. He wanted a child.

Looking at the blue eyes of the woman, so close to him, he knew that he wanted a child with her. A child that was really his, not only a child of his heart, though she would always remain his first-born. Watching the woman beside him glance tenderly at the tiny face, cradled in his arms, Grissom again started wondering. How in the world do I tell her?

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Title : No Other Place in the World

Summary : Holding a precious new born baby. This is a sequel to `How In The World ….?'.

Note : Thank you for the lovely reviews. This is for those who wished for a sequel.

There was simply no other place in the world that Gil Grissom wanted to be right now. Being here and holding his new born son in his arms, Grissom couldn't even remember that there were other places in the world to be.

`I have a son,' was the repeated mantra in his head. It was interposed with other statements on how perfect the tiny baby was and how fortunate he was to be able to experience this.

The little baby moved, his face scrounged up and his eyes wrinkled. Grissom held his breath, just watching. The baby decided not to cry after all and went peacefully back to sleep.

Grissom smiled in awe. His face had not held any other expression for quite some hours now. That radiant smile had certainly been fixed firmly in place since the time when this beautiful baby boy had been safely delivered and placed on his mother's chest.

The awe had been present for about more than a year. Sometimes, it was still mixed with some surprise and a little bit of disbelief. There was always a hint of awe in his eyes when he though about the fact that he now had a family. His very own family, he still had trouble believing that it was true.

Grissom had never thought that it would mean so much to him to have a family. He had never been pegged as a `family man', never planned to be one. His work was much too important, too all- consuming. His work was what his life was about, there was no place for a family.

He knew what it was to love, true. He couldn't help that. That had been beyond his control. It had been one night when his blue eyes had looked into another pair of eyes, a different shade of blue. That was all it took. There had been no way to back out, no room to maneuver.

He had fallen in love then. But that had been a heart- wrenching love. The feeling had made him soar higher than any cloud but reality had not been so kind. Reality had seen to it that his heart be made to prove that it could survive all kinds of challenges.

Over the years, it had been proven that his heart could survive. It could survive being battered, broken and bruised over and over again. It had survived and yet it had still clung to that love. Then there was another person to love, but there was enough place in his heart for both of them. Sometimes, it had been a terribly heavy burden.

After that, there was a time when he had been happy just being there for them. Simply a very good friend, always dependable and reliable. The woman who held his heart was free but he could not let the love that had been weighed down for so long, be free.

So he did nothing. He did not try to express his love, was simply content to be nearby. He nearly lost her again. To other people, who were more willing to try, more willing to express their love for her, when she desperately needed love.

It took too much time, for him to decide that love was what he craved, what his lonely heart yearned for. A love to have and to hold. A home to come home to. A child to adore. And most importantly, a woman to be by his side. To warm his heart with her love and to return his love in greater measure. Bliss.

Grissom had nearly lost his chance. They had grown apart, somehow. He was never sure how. One day he had realized that he had wanted a chance to have a child with her. He had been holding someone else's new born baby.

It had not been easy. There had been many things to work out. Problems to solve. Obstacles to get through. He had wasted so much time. Had become too complacent and comfortable at hiding his true feelings, unable to get them out when he needed to.

Miracle of miracles, he had gotten through somehow. Somehow, Catherine had seen it fit to give him a chance. A chance to become a permanent part of her family. A chance to love her like he'd always wanted to. A chance at living life to the full.

He had learned his lessons very well. He had grabbed the opportunity thankfully and with open arms, he was not sorry at all. Quite the contrary, he had been happier than he had ever been in his entire life, this past year.

Gil Grissom had been coming home to a loving wife and daughter for a year and he always came back as soon as possible. Gone were his habits of working at unearthly hours, he was now rarely to be found at the office when he was not on duty. He had never been this way, he had been a workaholic ever since he had started working.

Now, as he held the baby boy in his arms and gently stroked the tiny cheek, he had even more reasons to rush home and less to spend time at work.

"I love you," he told his infant son.

He meant it so much that it hurt. He was lost, wrapped up in the tiny miracle that was his son. He did not notice the time pass by, so entranced, that he missed the opening of the door.

"Hey, Grissom. Someone wants to see her mommy and her new baby brother," said a deep voice.

"He's preoccupied," came an amused voice from the bed.

Catherine had a slight smirk on her face. She had woken up some time ago, but had simply lain there and watched her husband cradle her son.

"Mommy!" was a delighted squeal, from Lindsay who had come in behind Warrick.

She quickly moved to hug her mother.

Grissom finally looked up at the newcomers. He did not say a word at first. He was still wrapped up in the tiny being that was his son.

"Cute little fella huh?" said Nick, walking over to look at his boss's new son.

Sara came in slowly. She held a bouquet of flowers.

"Hello," she said, softly. She looked and felt a bit awkward in this hospital room.

Greg came in next, he dragged in a bunch of bright balloons and his arms were filled with a large package.

"So where's the new arrival?" said Greg's voice, he was hidden behind the huge package that he carried.

Those in room laughed. Not too loudly, in case they got chased out. Warrick took pity on Greg and helped him put down the large gift that they all had shared.

They all greeted Catherine and made their way over to where Grissom was seated by the window, to look at the tiny little baby. Grissom was surprisingly comfortable with the attention. There was no mistaking the pride and joy in his voice as he introduced his son to his team.

Lindsay had not left her mother's side yet and clamored to see her baby brother. So Grissom brought him over and handed him over to his wife, with some reluctance. He wasn't really ready to let the baby go just yet.

"So Gil, how does it feel?" said Captain Jim Brass, from the doorway. He had just arrived.

Grissom simply smiled at him. There were no words to say.

Life was perfect. He had the love of the woman that he loved. He had a daughter, he had a new son.

"I'd say he's still in the clouds somewhere, I don't think he's come down to earth quite yet, Jim," laughed Catherine.

Everyone grinned.

"So this is the newest Grissom around, eh? Cute, but pity he'll never be as handsome as me," said Greg cheekily.

Warrick gave a groan and rolled his eyes. Lindsay started hitting Greg in retaliation for the comment and the rest tried to stifle their laughter.

"I think I can live with that, Greg, I think Gil can too. Right, honey?" said Catherine, with a grin.

Grissom turned to her. It seemed that he had missed most of what had just transpired. He leaned over and gave her a long sweet kiss.

"Thank you and I love you so much," he said sincerely, looking into her eyes adoringly.

Sara felt tears prick her eyes and clamped them shut, wishing that she was the one he would kiss.

The men were touched but a bit embarrassed by such an intimate display of affection. Nick, Warrick and Greg were all musing that they never thought that their boss had it in him. Brass was smiling and remembering when his own daughter had been born.

"Mommy, what's his name?" asked Lindsay.

"We're not sure yet, sweetie. We'll tell you as soon as we decide. Okay?" answered her mother.

The group began to chatter, with the new born baby at the center of all the attention.

Grissom thought back to another time, he had seen this group around a baby. He was so grateful that he had come to his senses. He continued smiling as he watched them interact, knowing that there was no other place in the whole wide world, that he would rather be.

The End


End file.
